Blissful Life
by KuRuMiRaInE
Summary: RyomaxSakuno--- Married I'm a beginner at story writing...please be kind! Read and Review pls!RyoSaku forever


A/N: Great day to all! =D. This is my very first fanfiction and I'm a newbie in writing stories so please go easy on me! I hope you'll like my fluffy story. Most of this is narrated by the way. Sorry if the characters are OOC. = (

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (I know we all wish we did)

Blissful Life

Ryoma Echizen ignored the many stares directed at him. He walked briskly towards his car, opened the door and gently placed the big bouquet of roses he just bought beside the driver's seat. He searched for his keys and got inside his Ferrari.

"He's so cool! I never thought he'd marry so soon! He's so young!" a teenage girl exclaimed.

"Uwaaah! His wife is sooo lucky!"another girl screamed.

_Che, how annoying…_He muttered to himself as he drove off and made his way home.

It's always been like this everyday, when people (mostly girls) would spot the famous Tennis star around town. They never even bother if he heard their loud and irritating squeals, giggles and comments about him marrying his girlfriend of two years, Sakuno Ryuuzaki at the age of 22. He hated the fact that he had to deal with these meddlesome people everyday of his life but really… it didn't matte to him.

It has only been two months since he and Sakuno got married. But in that that short time, Ryoma realized that he had made the right decision when he came back to Japan for her. After the years he spent in America, he successfully reached the top and got hold of his longtime goal—to be a World Tennis Champion. Not long after that, he felt like there was still something he didn't have. He realized, she was the missing piece of his life.

Truth to be told, he missed her presence in his matches. He missed her a lot (although he doesn't want to admit it out loud). He missed her cheers, her smiles, her kindness and concern and even her stuttering whenever she attempts to tell him something. She was he only girl who dared to get close to him, who never seemed to mind if he always acted so cold and uncaring.

He was enjoying his life more now that he had settled down. Now he didn't have to deal with Sakuno's oh-so-many suitors (whom he called bastards who were all friggin' ambitious to even approach Sakuno) and Sakuno, likewise, never has too deal with rivals since most of Ryoma's fans died(inwardly) but learned to accept the obvious fact that the couple are very much in love with each other.

Although he hasn't stopped playing tennis and was still participating in tennis tournaments worldwide, he never neglected spending time with his Sakuno. He loved being alone with her in their fairly huge house which he bought just before proposing to her. That was the place he loved most. The place he called "home".

Ryoma glanced over at the flowers beside him. Roses. One of Sakuno's favorites.

Although daisies are what she likes most, Ryoma preferred to buy her roses. Dasies are too plain, he thought and he never sees her as a plain looking girl anymore. Roses suit her more since

she has grown to be a really attractive lady. Her hair was still long, but it wasn't tied in braids anymore. Instead, she lets it down in a slightly curled fashion. She has also grown in all the right places, matured and learned to be a bit more bold. Ryoma smirked at his reminiscence.

Suddenly, Ryoma's hand phone vibrated. He picked it up and as soon as he pressed "answer", Eiji's loud voice rang on the other line.

"Hey Ochibi! It's been a while! How are you and Sakuno-chan doing?" Eiji asked rather hysterically.

Ryoma distanced the phone from his ear before responding. "Don't be so loud Eiji sempai. We're doing fine. And you just called the other day. Ryoma answered quite annoyed.

" Nyaa! But we just miss both of you Ochibi! Can we come over tomorrow?"

"Iie" Ryoma answered while hearing rantings on the other line, obviously from the other regulars. He remembered the last time they were at the couple's house, Eiji and Momo nearly knocked down Sakuno's beloved large vase which happened to be a gift from Ryoma's okaa-san, Rinko. They were moving and playing around childishly at that time. They haven't even changed a bit even after those many years.

"You're way too troublesome for your own sake, sempais" he continued with a slightly angry tone. "We promise not to ruin any of your stuff Ochibi! It's just that we love coming to your house to eat Sa-chan's cooking! Umm I mean errr… visit and chat with you and Sakuno-chan…..well mostly with Sakuno-chan" Eiji responded nervously.

Ryoma let out a long sigh. They obviously just want to taste more of Sakuno's delicious cooking which is supposedly ONLY FOR HIM. He's the husband after all. "I'll call you back when I'm not busy sempai. And DON'T CALL HER SA-CHAN. Ja ne" he smirked and made an excuse to hung up. (Eiji: Ochibi's so mean!) Finally, he made his way home and slowly made his way out of the car with the bouquet in hand (A/N: I'd like him to be romantic in this story…hehe…). He walked to the door, opened it and at once came in.

"Tadaima" he greeted. Silence greeted him back. Slightly confused he wondered why he hadn't heard Sakuno's sweet voice greeting him "Okaeri" or "Welcome Home Ryoma-kun" usually every time he returns home after tennis. He searched for her first at the kitchen knowing she may be cooking dinner but she wasn't there, although dinner has been served. He walked away immediately and checked to see if she was anywhere else.

Finally he spotted her in their living room, lying and soundly asleep on the couch. She looked simply adorable wearing one of his T-shirts, those white ¾ pants, her large hooded pink open sweater her hair was loosely tied in a bun. She looked so peaceful and angelic and Ryoma couldn't help but come close stare at her sleeping face. She must have been tired from all the house chores and stuff and .After some time, he remembered the bouquet he bought for her. He sat down and smiled, gently planting a kiss on her forehead and held the flowers close enough for her to smell.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and woke up at the fragrant smell. _Roses_…she thought and fully opened her eyes in time to see her husband's smiling (and handsome) façade. "Thank you Ryoma-kun" she smiled sweetly and took the roses from his hands placing it on her lap. She kissed him lightly on the lips and put her arms around his neck and whispered "okaeri, dinner's ready", making Ryoma blush and hide his face under his cap. _I love coming home…_

A/N: Gomen! Is it too short? I don't know how to end the story! But please tell me your views and opinions. I do know that my writing skills and MY ENGLISH IS NOT GREAT and I'd appreciate it very much if you'd advise me on how to improve and such. Arigatou minna!


End file.
